The Secret Of Love
by ladynoir2105
Summary: Marinette and Adrien! Oh, goody, goody. Little did they know, they had feelings for each other (and oh yes, the good kind too). Where will love take them? (Rating is for maybe a few parts that may be mature? I don't think I'll write much dirty, but maybe. ;) SORRY)


Now, everyone had moved on. They were all older, and of course, they were now getting into relationships, having children, you know, all the good stuff.

Adrien was going to hang out with Nino, as they planned a week prior. What Adrien did not know was that Marinette was going to be there, along with Alya. This was very awkward for Adrien, because he had

been away for a long while, due to a big modeling tour with his father's designs (a whole new collection of 'em, actually!) So, when Adrien walked in to 'Le Pouse' restaurant, and he noticed 2 familiar faces, and

1 face that he missed so badly. He loved that one face. Nino, Alya, and Marinette all had lit up faces when they noticed the familiar face that belonged to none other, Adrien Agreste.

Alya nudged Marinette, in a way, signaling, "Get it! Now is your chance!" However, Marinette just blushed and became very awkard. Nino smilled, "Dude! It's been like.. 2 years now? I missed ya, brother!"

Adrien: Haha! And yet, you still say dude, just like in high school.

Marinette and Alya remained quiet, as they were listening to their small reuniting.

Adrien noticed this, and he blushed a little, "Oh! Um.. sorry! Hi Marinette, Hi Alya! Nice to see you both! Hehe.."

Marinette died inside, and Alya nudged her to stop her from being this awkward person that she was. Marinette said, "Oh wow! Adrien! HI! I missed you! You missed me? I.. I like yo- I LIKE FOOD!" And she plastered

a big embarassed smile on her face. Alya facepalmed, possibly too noticable. Alya replies, "Hello, , nice to see you. And excuse Marinette's behaviour. It's like she's drunk or something!" Marinette

denied being drunk, however she did admit to feeling "lightheaded". Now, a waitress came over and she seemed very familiar. She looked ashamed to be in this job.

Marinette: "Hey, do I know you? You seem familiar!"

Waitress: "No.. You don't know me! Well, uhm, I.."

Alya: "You.. you're CHLOE!"

Waitress: "I.. gah! YES! I'm Chloe. Congratulations, loser!"

Alya: "And you still haven't changed, hm?" *smiles (fakely)* *rolls eyes*

Adrien: o_O "Isn't your father the mayor? Why are you working here..? What?"

Chloe: "Adrien Agreste, the love of my damn life who still rejects me! Why do you care! Okay? I will work here because I can. And my daddy is still the mayor!"

Nino: "Chill, dudette."

Marinette: "Okay, guys, I read about this before! Hehe, nice try Chloe, BUUUUT, Mr. Bourgeois was kicked out from the mayor position, and he was placed in prison."

Alya: *gasp* Why?!

Adrien & Nino: What the..? Why?

Marinette: "If I do remember correctly, he was cheating in the elections, so obviously he-"

Chloe: "Shut up! Shut up, Marinette! You are so stupid! I REFUSE TO SERVE YOU!"

Alya: Wanna loose your job?

Chloe: Pfft! Here are your menus. Can I take your order? -_-

After ordering, Chloe left, with an attitude (like always). Marinette wants to break the awkward-ness, so she asks, "So, Adrien.. You had a thing with Chloe?" Adrien replied, "Nooo! No! Yuck. Chloe had a thing

for me, but me? Her? No. Never!" Marinette was very happy to hear that, but curiousity got the best of her and she blurted, "Who did you have a thing for?" Adrien blushed, because DUH! It was her! Adrien thought

to himself, "It's you, dammit!" Adrien smiles, "Ah, just some girl, ya know.. nothing big." Alya suddenly became VERY interested in this conversation. Alya asks, "OOOOOOH! Who was this girl?" Nino said, "Hold it,

dudes! You're makin' my bud here uncomfortable." Adrien blushed when he made eye contact with Marinette, and Alya took note of this. She calls Nino to "help her get some cash from her car". As Nino and

Alya step outside for a moment, Alya says, "I think I know who that girl is!" Nino replies, "Who? My dude never did tell me who he likes.."

Alya: Duh! You moron! It's Marinette!

Nino: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? No way! She will be stoked- wait a second. HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Alya: Ha! Easy. As Adrien spoke of this 'girl' he stares at Marinette and it's so obvious!

As the two argued, as they usually do, Marinette and Adrien were still alone at the table. Casually sitting face to face. Adrien is blushing very much now, and Marinette speaks up, "I'm.. uhm, sorry?"

Adrien: Why are you sorry?

Marinette: I brought up an awkward situation! I- sorry. I'll shut up.

Adrien: Well, about that..

Adrien gulped. He did not want to hold on any longer, so he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was going to reveal his feelings to Marinette.

Adrien: Marinette, I-

Marinette was holding her breath and this was perhaps to most intense moment between them, BUT of course! Alya and Nino interrupted (accidentally), and Adrien moved back to his seat.

Marinette: Dang it! I mean.. um. Welcome backk?

Alya was about to hook a sister up, "Soo.. Adrien, what about Marinette?"

Adrien: HUH? Marinette? What?

Alya smirked, and Nino continued, "Duuuuuuude.. Marinette is one you were very reserved about.. Hmmmm?"

Adrien and Marinette blushed. They were both red tomatos.

Nino leaned over to Adrien's shoulders and asked, "What's wrong? You crushin over Marinette? Eh? Ehhh?"

Adrien gulped. Marinette was going to explode! How could Alya just do that?!

Luckily, the food arrived, which broke the tension, thankfully. It smelled delicious! As the 4 friends were enjoying their meal, Alya noticed Marinette licking her finger in a rather seducive way. She did this

accidentally though, but the seasoning on that bread was good! She wasn't going to wipe it off. Alya suggests, "Oh.. Marinette.. Wouldn't you like to do that to Adrien? Under the belt?"

Marinette's eyes opened and she realized she has had enough! She says, "I.. THANKS for the meal! But I have to gooo.." She pulls out a $20 and puts it on the table. "There's my pay for the meal, BYE!"

Alya: Silly girl. You don't even have a car! How are you gonna get home?

Marinette: I have two legs, so?

Adrien, in efforts to spend time with Marinette, "I can drive you home?"

Marinette: SURE!

Marinette did not mean to accept. At all. It just came out!

Adrien, excitedly says, "Let's go!"

So, the two lead over to Adrien's car. Nino and Alya are in the restaurant, DYING OF LAUGHTER!

As Adrien drives Marinette home, they start small talk.

Marinette: Sorry for what Alya said back there..

Adrien: It's cool. I kind of liked the idea of you-

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck-ity fuck fuck! Adrien was just about to suggest that he liked the idea of a blowjob from Marinette! Why why why?

Marinette blushed and said, "What? I.."

Adrien is beyond embarassed now. He apologizes.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence, Adrien arrives in front of the bakery, but just as he does, a tire on his car goes "POP"!

Marinette notices this and says, "Oh! Your tire popped?"

Adrien replies, "Yeah.. Darn! I don't know how I will get home! It's so late and I've got to go to my house and my father will be concerned?!"

Marinette, with her ladybug thinking, suggests, "Well, um.. You can sleep in my house? Just tell your dad you'll be staying at Nino's?"

Adrien blushes, simply at the idea of him staying in Marinette's house, even just him being there flatters him. "Great idea.. Urm? I'll go inside?"

Marinette: Yeah! Um, the rest of the rooms are occupied so.. I guess you'll have to stay in my room?

Adrien: Sure, but I can sleep on the floor, you'll sleep on your bed, of course!

Marinette: Okay! Follow me. Be quiet though, my mom wouldn't be happy with me bringing in a boy! Hehe..

Adrien thought, 'Why would your mom be upset? It's not like we're going to do anything.. I wish.'

As the two went upstairs into Marinette's room, Marinette once again apologized for what Alya said. Adrien reasurred her that it was okay.

In her room, Adrien saw pictures of himself in a little box. He was so curious as to why Marinette had these.

Marinette said, "Adrien, I'm gonna change into my pajamas. I'll be right back.. Also, could you text Alya and Nino that we made it home okay?"

"Yeah. Will do."

Adrien liked when Marinette said 'we'. Him and Marinette. The only thing he wanted.

After Marinette finished changing, she said, "We should get to bed! It's 2 in the morning!"

"Yeah, we should." Adrien was so happy to say 'we', again.

Marinette rolled out some blankets for Adrien to use, and she gave him a few ol' pillows.

Adrien took off his shirt, but left his pants on, and he tried to sleep.

It was now 4:34 AM, and both Marinette and Adrien were still sound asleep. Did I forget to mension that Marinette is a very crazy sleeper?

Marinette accidentally rolled over, and fell off of her bed, but she remained asleep.

The only problem now, was that she fell right next to Adrien. Adrien awoke to Marinette next to him, laying there. He thought maybe Marinette did it as a hint, so he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Now, it is 11 AM, and Marinette wakes up, to Adrien hugging her! They slept together! NEXT. TO. EACH. OTHER.

Marinette was in shock! But, she did not want to move, secretly.

Adrien woke up shortly after, and Marinette was still in his arms, only this time she was awake, and on her phone.

Marinette rolled herself over. She was in the arms of Adrien, and their eyes locked with each other, and there they stayed. Just looking at each other, laying together on the floor, surrounded by blankets and

pillows, but don't you remember? Adrien is shirtless, and Marinette is in very short shorts and a tank top. Hmmm..?


End file.
